The Winter Masquerade
by The Minsk
Summary: At NYADA's annual Winter Masquerade, Rachel Berry meets a dashing stranger and instantly falls for his dark, seductive charms. Too bad she doesn't know his name. Or what he looks like behind the mask.
1. Part One

**DISCLAIMER: **Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

**A/N:** So, it's been exactly two months since I wrote a Finchel fanfiction. This is my holiday/New Year's present to you all. It will only be 2-3 parts, but at least it's something. I hope you like it!

* * *

**The Winter Masquerade**

**Part One**

* * *

The chill of winter was in the air as her breath fogged in the cold, and Rachel Berry wrapped her coat around her even tighter as she balanced her bags and made her way towards her dance class, trying to get there as early as possible. In her experience, it was always better to arrive before the other students so she could have ample time to stretch and rehearse. Heaven knows she needed it; dance had never been her strong point, but as a member of the freshman class of New York's most prestigious theatre school, NYADA, she was used to the demands of her future profession.

But still, the extra practice never hurt.

In fact, plies and rond de jambes were the only thing on her mind as she entered the elegant building and strolled down its massive corridors. Just last year she was nothing but a small town girl from Ohio, and now she was living out her dreams in the big city and enjoying every thrilling experience she'd never dared to imagine. Every day was a new journey, another struggle, and she thrived in the competitive atmosphere, truly believing that she had found her place in the world.

It was everything she had ever wanted and so much more.

Lost in her thoughts, Rachel continued down the corridor towards her dance studio, not paying attention to where she was going before unceremoniously slamming into another student in the hall. The force of the impact caused both her and the innocent bystander to stumble, and they fell on the ground in a sea of tangled limbs.

"Oof!" She cried, hitting the ground with a thud while her bag slipped out of her arms. Looking over at the person she had slammed into, he was mumbling to himself about dirt on his clothes, wiping away at the fabric and frowning deeply.

"I am _so_ sorry," she said, trying to pick herself up and reaching out a hand to help the guy off of the floor. He was much taller than her, with a thin, lithe body and clothes that looked like they had come off of a runway show in Milan. "I was in such a hurry that I didn't even see where I was going."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and offered her a kind smile. "It's okay, actually. I was too involved in admiring the architecture here that I didn't even see you coming. We're even." He stuck out a hand for her to shake and she took it without even thinking. Most of the people here would have screamed at her for what had just transpired, but this kid seemed pretty down to earth, which automatically made him a rare breed at NYADA. "I'm Kurt Hummel. Do you go here?"

"Yes, I do. I'm Rachel Berry, a first semester freshman." She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Don't _you_ go here?"

"Well, no, I mean yes," he babbled a bit and blushed. His voice had a very feminine quality to it, light and airy, and Rachel had a sneaking suspicion that he was gay, like most of the male students at NYADA. "I just got accepted here for the Spring semester and I'm still a bit in awe of the place. I've been living in New York since I graduated high school, hoping I could get a second chance to get into the program." He looked away from her, almost like he was ashamed. "I applied during my senior year and didn't get in. For some reason, Madame Tibideaux gave me another chance at an audition and accepted me."

"Hey, that's _great,"_ she emphasized, trying to raise his spirits a bit. She knew better than anyone how competitive the school could be, and was happy to finally meet someone who didn't let their ego get in the way of making polite conversation. To be blunt, some of the students here were very rude and cliquey, and Rachel never seemed to fit in with them no matter how hard she tried. She knew she was here to get an education but still, it didn't hurt to make a friend or two. "I hope to see you around more. This place is seriously competitive, but once you get used to it then it's truly marvelous. You're going to love it here."

The halls were starting to fill up with more students, and Rachel knew that if she didn't get to the studio soon she would never have enough time to stretch and prepare for the torture that was Dance 101. "I hope so. And I would love to get together and chat, since you've been through all this already and know what to expect." He looked over at the large poster decorating the wall across from them and nodded towards it. "Are you going to the Winter Masquerade? It's mandatory for all the incoming students."

"Yeah, it's mandatory for us too. Madame Tibideaux hand-picked certain students to sing during the event and I was one of them." Kurt looked at her with a strange mix of respect, awe, and a tinge of envy.

"Are you serious? You must have some set of pipes." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if I didn't, then I wouldn't be here!" They shared a laugh together and Rachel finally felt like she was making a friend here. Someone who wouldn't pick her apart and compete with her on every single level. Someone she could have an actual conversation with. "But the Winter Masquerade should be fun. Apparently it's this old tradition that the school has every year. Our families are invited too, and everyone stays in character throughout the night as an exercise in acting and performing."

"So it's really like some kind of old-school costume ball?"

"Exactly! But there's singing and ballroom dancing and all other kinds of fun. I can't wait for you to see it."

"Then I'll see you there," he picked up her hand and gave her a mock bow. "My Lady."

"Oh, good sir!" She fluttered, enjoying their little game and bending her legs in a curtsey. "If only the Winter Masquerade were tomorrow." They giggled together like long-lost companions and Rachel felt an instant connection to Kurt. She had a feeling that she would be seeing more of him in the near future. "I gotta go, though. My dance teacher will skin me alive if I'm not warmed up and stretched before class starts."

He shook his head with a wistful smile. "Is it weird that I'm looking forward to that kind of stuff?"

"Totally, but that just means you're in the right place." They shared another smile and Rachel knew she had to go. "I'll see you at the Masquerade, Kurt!"

"Bye, Rachel! See you soon!" And with that Rachel headed towards the dance studio with her head held high, her thoughts centering around the Winter Masquerade and the new friend she was sure to meet there.

She had a feeling it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"You're joking." Finn Hudson sat on his living room couch with a frown, balancing a beer in one hand and the remote in another. He was frowning at his step-brother, Kurt, who was holding up a black tuxedo and a matching mask that looked like a box of glitter had exploded over a dead crow. "You're wearing _that?"_

"No, _you're_ wearing that," Kurt emphasized, thrusting the hanged garments towards Finn. He dropped the remote, landing on the floor, and the bang echoed throughout the spacious loft that they shared in Bushwick, Brooklyn. Finn might have been a few years older than Kurt, but his younger half-brother always seemed to be the one in charge. "My tux is more fashionable, and my mask is _much_ more flamboyant."

Setting his beer down, Finn picked up the black silk mask and stared at it distastefully, eyeing the trio of black feathers that created a small plume by his right temple. There was a slight sheen of glitter that made it stand out, but it was nothing compared to the multi-colored sequin explosion that was Kurt's mask, as he held it up for his step-brother to see. At least his was a simple black. "Explain to me why I have to go to this thing again?"

"Because, Finn," Kurt sighed, holding his tux up in front of him and admiring his reflection in the floor length mirror by the bathroom. "This night is a celebration for NYADA students and their families, and since Dad's been so busy in Washington this year I didn't want to pull him away from work. He's already coming up for the orientation next month." He placed the mask on his face and Finn had to stifle a laugh. In his opinion his step-brother looked ridiculous, but then again, he hadn't tried on his own mask yet. "You're the only family I have in the city and I want you to be there with me. I won't know anyone else."

Finn frowned, still staring at the piece of silk in his hands. "What about that girl you were talking about? The one you met the other day?" Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically while Finn got up to hang the suit in his closet.

"She's going to be performing, Finn. The girl probably won't even have the chance to say hello to me," Kurt sighed dreamily as Finn re-entered the living room. "Her voice must be truly amazing. You should have seen her, Finn! She looked so posh and stylish and professional. A real NYADA student, hand-picked to sing by Madame Tibideaux herself. I can't wait to get to know her better so she can give me tips about the program. I need all the help I can get."

Finn plopped himself back onto the couch, watching his brother model himself in front of the mirror. "You already know you're gonna kick ass, little bro. Meeting one student isn't going to get you that far." Kurt turned around with an icy look in his eyes.

"Finn, this is New York. It's all about the connections you make and the people you know. Who knows, this girl might change my entire life!" Finn shook his head, watching Kurt twirl around the living room with his suit pressed against him. He was happy for his brother, he truly was, but he never expected to be pulled in to Kurt's little world of theatre and Broadway. He fixed cars, for crying out loud! He knew nothing about that kind of life.

"So what else do I have to know about this party tonight? Besides the fact that I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb."

"You _always_ stand out, Finn," he said dryly. "You _tower_ over everyone else. But yeah, there are some things you need to know." Kurt peeked over at him from over his shoulder, an angelic look in his eyes. It was the kind of look that made him uneasy. "How well can you act?"

"I can't act," he replied bluntly, hesitation snaking down his spine. What exactly had Kurt pulled him into?

"How about a British accent?"

_"What?!"_

* * *

It took hours of persuasion, but Kurt was finally able to talk Finn into attending the Winter Masquerade in full attire, walking into NYADA's gorgeous, sweeping ballroom wearing his black mask to hide his growing ire. He was already prepared to keep his mouth shut the entire night; his acting skills were slim to none and the only accent he could get away with was an Australian one, which sounded horrible compared to Kurt's practiced British twang.

But a promise was a promise, and Finn was going to support his brother no matter what. Getting into NYADA had been Kurt's dream for months and to see him achieve his goals sent a burst of brotherly pride through him. If he had to endure a night of silly antics just to celebrate that, then he was going to do the best he could.

He just really hoped no one tried to talk to him.

At least he felt better about his costume. The people that surrounded him in the giant, ornate ballroom were dressed in outfits that Finn would never dare try to wear. Some of the masks were enormous, with rhinestones and jewels and feathers of all shapes and sizes, worn by men and women alike. In fact, the simple shimmer on his mask looked tame in comparison to some of the accessories being displayed at the event. He saw men in suits lined with frills and lace, sporting wigs and chattering on in accents like they had been born with them. To be honest, he didn't know what was weirder, the outfits of the men or the huge, billowing ball gowns being worn by the women. Their masks were just as ornate, but it was the dresses that caught people's eyes; masterful recreations of garments worn long ago that seemed larger than the girls themselves.

It was bound to be one hell of an evening.

At least there was alcohol flowing freely for those with the proper ID's, and Finn ordered himself a scotch (beer wasn't being served) while he took in the sights around him. Only in New York would he be able to walk into a old-school masquerade ball and still have it feel like a normal Friday night.

"Finn," Kurt called to him, pushing through the people in the crowd and meeting him at the bar. He ordered a ginger ale and took a deep sip, seemingly out of breath. "Isn't this marvelous! Everyone looks wonderful!" He was already speaking in the mandatory British accent and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Everyone looks like they stepped out of some historical novel," he grumbled into the strong, bitter drink. It burned his throat on the way down and he coughed harshly.

"Finn," Kurt protested. "You're not speaking with an accent!"

"Sorry."

"Well, brother dear, if you want to be surly for the entire night then go ahead," the pretentious tone he'd adopted was really starting to rub Finn the wrong way. He was apparently very dedicated to his character and planned to speak to him like that all night long. "But I guarantee that you're going to miss out on a wonderful experience." Before Finn had the chance to say anything else, Kurt flounced off in his multi-colored mask, weaving through the crowd and losing himself in a sea of his fellow peers.

Finn sighed to himself and took another drink, fixing the mask on his head and hoping it didn't slide off. At least there was a sense of anonymity here. In fact, if he wanted to, he could be a completely different person tonight. _Sure, I might be a mechanic who can't dance or act worth a damn, but tonight I could be whoever I wanted. Someone who actually fits in at events like this. Someone different. _The thought was intriguing to him, and he contemplated it more and more as the events of the Masquerade began.

An older woman stood in the center of the makeshift stage at the far end of the ballroom, her hair wrapped up in a turban with a large purple mask over her face. She cleared her throat once in the din of the ballroom and it immediately fell silent, capturing everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends, welcome to NYADA's annual Winter Masquerade," she said, her voice adopting a British lilt. "My name is Madame Tibideaux. Please enjoy the refreshments available and don't be afraid to mingle with the other incoming students. You're all part of our family now too." Finn clapped politely with the other guests while he snuck a few hors d'oeuvres off of a silver serving tray. "We have a real treat for you tonight, as I've asked a few of our top vocalists to perform for you all this evening. Enjoy." More polite claps followed, but once Madame Tibideaux left the stage the lights dimmed, and everyone's focus was centered on the lone figure on stage.

Finn felt his mouth go dry when the girl stepped into the spotlight. She was wearing a ball gown in a shade of pink so light, it almost looked white. A matching silk mask was covering most of her face, with small rhinestones glittering in the corners, and white feathers framing the fabric. Her dark hair was pulled up in a high twist, with long tendrils hanging down her back in soft curls. Her strapless ball gown hugged her slim frame perfectly, before fanning out into a massive skirt at the waist.

It was her voice, however, that almost knocked him off of his feet.

The girl sang "O Holy Night" for the awestruck crowd, and Finn stood by the bar in shock as he downed the rest of his drink and stared at the singer on stage. For a moment he wondered if it was the same girl that Kurt had met the day before, but brushed it off as an impossibility. Kurt was standing by the stage, fixing the mask of a pretty Asian student who was getting ready to perform. That must be the girl he'd met the day before. No, the girl on stage right now had talent bursting out of every pore. A star in the making. She was probably the kind of girl who would never give a guy like Finn Hudson the time of day.

But tonight he _wasn't_ Finn Hudson. Tonight he was just a man behind a mask.

And he had an idea.

* * *

Rachel was breathless and buzzing with adrenaline when she got off the stage, grabbing a glass of water and downing it in a single gulp. Her hands were shaking after the rush of her performance, and the echo of applause filled her head and made her feel like she was floating on air. Running her hands over her poufy pink skirt, she smoothed out the material before making sure her mask was secure and in place. It was a masquerade after all, and the anonymity made the night infinitely more exciting.

If only she had someone to share it with. Her fathers had been unable to come out to New York to attend the ball, and she hadn't yet seen her new friend Kurt in attendance. She didn't even know what to look for, since the costumes were all so different. It would be weird if she went around to everyone in the ballroom, asking them if their name was 'Kurt' or trying to recognize them through the masks.

No, it would be better to wait around and see if they ran into one another. Right now she was still trying to shake away the thrill of adrenaline from her performance, and took a look around the ballroom to admire the elaborate costumes. Everyone looked so elegant, so posh. It was like traveling back in time, to an age where gentlemen and ladies were elegant and regal. All she was missing was a gentleman of her own.

"Excuse me, Miss," a voice called from behind her, a low voice in an accent that was decidedly not British. In fact it kind of sounded Australian.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around and stifling a gasp at what she saw. It was a man, taller than anyone else she knew, dressed to perfection in a form-fitting black tuxedo. The shimmering black silk mask hid his identity, but the brown eyes that stared down at her were so dark, so fathomless, that she instantly lost herself in his hypnotic gaze. Sure, she couldn't see his face, but she could tell from his warm eyes and fabulous bone structure that he was definitely handsome.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your singing," he said smoothly, grabbing her gloved hand in his and pressing his lips on the back of it. Sensations assaulted her, sending tingles up her arms while she thrilled at this stranger's touch. She was certain that she had never seen him before; no one she knew was as tall as he was, and she wondered if maybe he was an incoming student.

Oh God, please let him be an incoming student.

"Why thank you, sir," she said sweetly, trying to stay in character like Madame Tibideaux had ordered. "How kind of you." Staring up at his towering frame, Rachel knew deep down that a guy like him would never give a girl like her the time of day under normal circumstances.

But right now, she wasn't just another girl. Rachel was one of the stars of the Masquerade ball, and the secrecy of the evening let her feeling strangely liberated. For once she wanted to be a little bolder, a little more daring. She wanted to be the kind of girl that a man like him would find charming. Elegant. Intriguing.

"Are you enjoying tonight's festivities?" She asked him, hoping to keep his attention for more than a moment. She wasn't used to talking with such a handsome man, even though she couldn't really see his face.

"Well, to be honest, the only thing I've enjoyed so far was the singing," he was definitely speaking with an Australian accent, but his cadence and tone was perfect. She felt her knees liquefying into jelly as his eyes remained focused on only her. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

"Well, that's why I'm here," she said shyly. "I'm going to be on Broadway one day."

He grinned at her, sending her heart racing through her chest as he leaned in closer to her. They were standing off to the side, and most of the other guests were too busy either dancing or enjoying the entertainment to even notice them. Rachel's thoughts were traveling at light speed. Who was this man? And why was his presence affecting her so? Did he even go to NYADA? Would she ever see him again after tonight? "You sound very sure of yourself."

"I am sure of myself," they shared a smile and Rachel decided to pay coy and flirt with the masked stranger. The anonymity of the Masquerade fueled her confidence and she didn't hesitate to lean in closer to him, inhaling his uniquely masculine scent. "I don't mean to offend you, sir, but your accent is not exactly. . ."

"British?" He finished for her with a grin. "It turns out I can't do one. It always comes out Australian."

"Well at least you can admit your faults," she joked, feeling bolder the more they spoke together. For a moment it felt like she and her masked companion were the only ones in the room. "To be honest, your accent sounds much sexier." She almost slapped her hands over her mouth from mortification. What had possessed her to say that to him? A complete stranger, no less? But when his warm chuckle filled the air, she hoped that she hadn't ruined things with her big mouth.

"Will you come walk with me?" He asked, holding out a hand for her to take.

"S-sure," she stuttered, tripping over her words in her haste to agree. When her hand slipped into his her heart took notice, pounding against her ribcage with enough force to break it. The anticipation was killing her as he led her out of the ballroom and into the massive, vacant hallways of the school. Sure, he was a stranger and she should have been cautious, but something deep down was telling her that she was safe. That she could trust this man.

She could only hope that she was right.

* * *

Finn's mind was racing at light speed as he held her small hand in his meaty fist. Could she tell that his palms were sweating uncontrollably? Could she tell that he had no idea what he was doing at all? If she did, she made no mention of it since she had followed him out of the large and crowded party. In the lights of the hallway he could see the intricacies of her features more, and she looked even more beautiful than she did under the spotlights. Her skin was olive colored and flawlessly smooth, with full, kissable lips he couldn't tear his eyes from. While her mask disguised most of her face, he could still see her most prominent feature, her nose, which was larger but only added to her exotic beauty. Soft, chestnut colored eyes stared up at him, so wide and beautiful he wanted to drown in them. Add that to her stunning voice and he was amazed a girl like her even existed. It almost seemed too good to be true.

If this were the real world he would never stand a chance with her. But tonight they were just two strangers at a costume party, and he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass him by. It didn't even matter that he still didn't know her name; in fact, he thought it added to the excitement.

They walked side by side for a little while, down the long corridors until she led him to a small alcove, with a view of a neighborhood park. She looked up at him, smiling sweetly while he resisted the urge to kiss her full, pouting lips. He wanted to know if they were, in fact, as soft as they looked.

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening, sir?" She asked, in her perfect British accent. She spoke as if she'd been using it her whole life. For all he knew about her, she probably _was_ British.

"I am," he smiled. "As different as this is for me, I truly am enjoying myself." He probably sounded ridiculous with his poorly done accent, but this girl didn't seem to mind. In fact, she thought it was sexy.

But when a frown pulled down her lips, he wondered if it was already loosing its charm. "What is it?"

"You mean, you're not an actor?" She pouted, the disappointment seeping into her tone almost instantly. "I thought that maybe you were one of our incoming students."

He shook his head, and for the first time in his life, he wished he was part of Kurt's world of theatre. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders with a soft smile. "In fact, this is my first attempt at acting, ever. Am I doing a good job?"

"Yes," she replied wistfully. "You certainly had me fooled." There was a sadness in her tone that pained him, and he wanted so badly to turn her frown back into a smile. "I thought that maybe I would have the chance to see you again. I don't make it a habit to run off with every stranger I meet, you know?"

"I understand," he said, lifting up her hand and kissing the back of it again. She smelled sweet, like peppermint candy. He wanted to know if she tasted the same. "So let's not waste this opportunity to get to know each other better. We might not have another chance." Dropping her hand, he lifted his to cradle her face instead, and he watched her eyes go wide before he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to his to find out the answers to all his questions.

Yes, she tasted as good as she smelled.

Yes, her lips were as soft as they looked.

And no, he never wanted to let this girl go.

It was ridiculous, foolish, and crazy, but the moment his lips touched hers something within Finn shifted and changed into something new and scary and exciting. Electricity flowed between them, pulling them closer together, a magnetism that could not be denied. In the haze of emotion he heard her moaning, felt her gripping the lapels of his suit, but it was all lost to him in the pleasure of this one girl's kiss.

A groan slipped from his lips, bleeding into hers, a groan of desire that rippled through his entire body. He had just met this girl, he didn't even know her name, but she had evoked a passion in him that begged to be released. She fit perfectly in his arms as he held her close, needing to feel the softness of her skin, wanting to feel more of her everywhere. It was just one kiss, but to Finn it felt like so much more as his hands caressed her curves, memorizing her shape, so if they ever did meet again after this night, he would be sure to remember her.

The girl in his arms writhed and moaned against him, her soft sighs being swallowed up by his incessant kisses. They broke apart for air for an instant and he took a moment to look up into the masked eyes of the stranger who had tempted him so. They were burning with a slow fire, staring into his and conveying all the emotions she felt. There was wonder, there was amazement. . .

And there was plenty of desire.

But as soon as he identified the emotions swirling in her chocolate gaze, they were gone, replaced by a panic that he hadn't been expecting. She looked as if she'd snapped out of a trance, like she'd had no control of her actions since leaving the ballroom.

"I'm sorry," she panted, completely out of breath. Finn was hypnotized by the way her chest moved in the tight bodice of the dress as she took in lungfuls of air.

"Sorry about what?" he asked, not wanting to let her go. In fact, he wanted to touch more of her, _everywhere._

What on earth had gotten into him?

She shook her head, pulling away from him. He felt her loss as acutely as a punch to the gut. "I-I shouldn't be here. I can't do this." She took off like a bullet, running away from him as fast as her dress and heels would allow. The panic he had seen in her eyes was real, and he let her run because he couldn't deny that he'd been scared too. Never before had a girl affected him in such a way, and so quickly as well. It was like an instant attraction, a connection.

_Maybe love at first sight?_

He tried to ignore the inner voice in his head, the one that sounded childish and ridiculous, but he couldn't chase away the feeling that he was _supposed_ to meet that girl. Kiss her. Get to know her. Actually _see_ her face.

He couldn't just let her get away.

"Wait!" He called out after her, watching as she still tried to escape him down the long, empty halls. She had a lead on him but he was closing it quickly, thanks to his long legs and the fact that he wasn't wearing three-inch heels. "Please, just talk to me! I don't even know your name!"

She didn't stop running, and she didn't turn around. In fact, when he turned the corner to get back to the ballroom, he lost sight of her altogether as she hid in the crowd of people and their elaborate costumes. He tried to use his height to his advantage, scanning the crowd for any sign of light pink, but his actions were moot.

She was gone.

And he would probably never see her again.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled at herself, staring at her reflection in the girl's bathroom as her ruined mascara left long black tear-tracks down her cheeks. She wiped them away, smudging it all as she sniffled miserably at her reflection. What was wrong with her? Why had she run away from the most thrilling experience of her young adult life?

_Because you were scared_, her inner voice scolded. _No one has ever wanted you like that before._

She had to agree with her inner voice as it taunted her mercilessly. Sure, Rachel wasn't a virgin, but never before in her life had one person inspired so much passion inside of her. It was overwhelming and scary, but exhilarating at the same time. The only thing that kept her from exploring those feelings was the fact that the man who inspired them all was nothing more than a stranger to her. Someone she had met at a costume party, no less. Rachel knew nothing about him; she didn't even know his name.

So why did she have to physically rip herself away from him to escape?

_You're saving yourself from heartbreak,_ she reassured herself. _A guy like that would never want to date a girl like you, so think of it as a pre-emptive strike._

The words should have consoled her, but she had a feeling that tonight had been so much more than a simple kiss with a stranger. There was a connection between them that she had felt instantly, even before they had kissed, and her lips were still tingling from the feel of him, pressed so intimately against her.

God, what a fool she'd been! If only she had stayed and found out his name. Sure, he wasn't a student at NYADA, but they could have met again as acquaintances, maybe over coffee. She bit her lip in embarrassment when she thought about leaving him in that hallway alone and instantly missed him; his laugh, his accent, his smile. The look in his eyes before he kissed her.

She was a fool, she decided.

A fool who fell in love with a stranger at first sight.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Part Two

DISCLAIMER: Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun.

* * *

**The Winter Masquerade**

**Part Two**

* * *

_It was only a kiss._

_He was probably married or something. A guy like him could never be single._

_Maybe he had a disease?_

_Stop acting like a child. You're not going to see him again._

The next few days were torture for Rachel as she forced herself not to think of the man who had been haunting her every step; the stranger from the masquerade ball. Her memories of him and that kiss they'd shared were the only pieces of him she could hold on to, and the thought that she would never see him again was already driving her crazy. There was so much she wanted to know about him, questions that might never be answered. He wasn't an actor, which meant that he had a family member who was a student at her school. Would he ever show up at any events again? Would she have to just bide her time until she conveniently ran into a six foot tall man with a charming smile and eyes as dark and deep as the night sky?

It was driving her insane. Rachel was just glad that classes were over for the semester, because she couldn't focus on anything else in her life besides the man in the black silk mask. If only she had stayed with him; if only she'd had the confidence and strength to seize the moment for herself and take what he was freely offering her.

Well, one thing was definitely certain. If she ever did meet that man again, she wouldn't let another opportunity pass her by. Rachel was determined to scour the city in search for him, but to be honest she had little hope of actually finding her masked man. As time passed that night felt more and more like a dream, and she kept losing herself in fantasies of what could have happened if she'd stayed with him. It wasn't a healthy way to live, and Rachel knew that she had to snap out of it.

But she didn't want to let her memories of that man go. He was too important to her.

Her chances seemed bleak since it was now the break between semesters, and even if she wanted to use the school to track down her mystery man it was impossible. The dorms were practically deserted and the school buildings were vacant, leaving Rachel feeling lonely and restless for company. She wondered about her friend Kurt, whose presence had eluded her throughout the entire Masquerade ball. Did he even attend the ball at all? Would she meet him again when classes started?

She wished she could see him now. Rachel was in desperate need of a friend.

But January loomed out in front of her endlessly, and since classes didn't begin again until the end of the month, she had plenty of time to wallow in her unwanted solitude. Every day she stalked the area around the school, visiting every Starbucks and bookstore in the vicinity to see if the man lived in the area around NYADA. If only she knew his name it would be easier, but right now the only criteria she had in her search was _very tall_ and _smoldering eyes._

She was surprised at how many men in New York fit that description, and tried to strike up a conversation with as many of them as possible.

But none of them were her masked stranger. Rachel spoke in a British accent to them all and no one seemed to recognize her. In fact, one of her major tests was asking them if they could pull off an Australian one and very few of them could even get a syllable right. She was starting to wonder if maybe he was from out of town, and only came here for one night to support whichever family member was a student at NYADA.

The thought depressed her more than anything else. What if she had been gifted one chance, and only one chance to meet a man who had seemingly walked right out of her dreams? A man who had turned her world upside-down with one single kiss.

If that was the case, then all hope was lost.

* * *

_I want to see her again._

_God, that kiss was amazing._

_I have to find her._

_I __**need**__ to find her._

Finn was pacing around the living room of his loft, deep in thought while Kurt was cooking up something for them to eat for breakfast. It had been days since the Winter Masquerade, but to Finn it felt like he'd lived through lifetimes of torture with no end in sight. Not a moment went by where he didn't think about his mystery girl; when he was awake he was obsessed with wishing he'd never let her leave, and at night in his dreams he imagined what it would have been like if she'd stayed. The feel of her in his arms, the taste of her on his lips. What he wouldn't give to find her again.

"Is there a reason why you're wearing a hole in the living room rug?" Kurt asked suddenly, interrupting Finn's racing thoughts. "Or should I just blame it on all the bipolar tendencies you've been exhibiting over the past few days?"

Finn glanced up at his step-brother with a sour look. "I'm not bipolar."

"You sure have been acting like it. You've been surly and stand-offish and you only ever seem to _scowl_ anymore. You won't even tell me what's going on, and I thought we were close."

Finn grit his teeth and shook his head. He loved his brother, he truly did, but he didn't want to tell Kurt anything about the events of the Masquerade Ball. Kurt was too preoccupied with getting ready for his semester to start, so Finn didn't want him to be distracted by anything, especially if it included one of his fellow peers.

Besides, she was _his_ mystery girl, and it didn't seem right to share her with anyone.

"We are close, dude. I'm just going through something right now and I need time to think."

"Well maybe I can help! I'll go warm up some milk so we can have a chat."

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose while a sigh escaped his lips. "I don't want warm milk. I want a friggin' detective agency."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just leave it alone, Kurt. I'll get over it eventually." The words sounded hollow, even to him. Finn already knew that there was no way he was going to forget about her anytime soon, but he had almost no information to go on. All he knew about her was that she was a student at Kurt's school. Since his classes didn't start until the end of the month, Finn knew that he had weeks of waiting before he could even start looking for her.

Jeez, he sounded like the creepiest stalker ever, but it was his only option.

All he had to do was bide his time.

Kurt's cell phone began to ring, and he answered it with a bright and happy, "Hey Dad!" once he realized who it was. Finn watched as his vibrant smile lost a bit of it's luster until his lips curved downwards into a solid frown. "Are you sure?," he asked, his voice sounding more and more melancholy with every syllable. "Well, no, don't stress yourself out, Dad, think about your heart. Uh-huh. Okay. Bye." By the time he hung up the phone, Finn was officially worried about his family. What had happened that could make Kurt so upset so quickly? Was it his mother? Finn needed to know.

"What's up dude? Is something wrong at home?"

"No, nothing is wrong at home, but it seems like _everything_ is wrong in Washington," Kurt replied dryly. "Since Congress and the House have been deadlocked over the fiscal crisis, my dad canceled his flight to New York for my orientation next week. He can't come."

Finn felt a pang of sympathy for his brother. They rarely got to see their parents now that they lived in Washington full-time, and he knew how excited Kurt was to show Burt the school. "Sorry, dude. Tough break."

"Yeah," he snarled bitterly, throwing a dish towel into the sink with some anger-fueled force. "Now I have to navigate my way around NYADA all by myself." Finn's interest was instantly piqued once Kurt mentioned the school where he'd met his mystery date, and he suddenly got an idea.

"Listen, if you really want someone to be there with you, I can go. I'll help you find your way around campus and stuff." Yes, and have the perfect opportunity to track down the singer from the Masquerade!

Kurt stared at him in awe. "You would really do that for me?"

"Of course, bro! It's no problem." He knew he shouldn't be encouraging his obsession with the girl from the ball, but he needed to know who she was before he drove both himself and his brother crazy. "When is it?"

"Orientation is next week and classes start the week after."

_Excellent,_ he thought to himself as a plan started to formulate in his head. This could be his one chance to find out the identity of his mystery girl from the masquerade, and this time he wasn't going to screw anything up. Sure, the girl was already a student there and he probably wasn't going to see her at the orientation, but at least he could try to see if he could sniff out some clues that could lead him to her.

Now all he had to do was bide his time until then.

* * *

_You realize this makes you a certified stalker, right?_

Rachel tried to shake away the annoying voice in her head that was telling her that her current actions were wrong in almost every way possible. For weeks she had been obsessing over finding her masked stranger and coming up painfully short, but today she finally had the opportunity to track him down and refused to let this opportunity pass her by. Just when she was about to give up all hope completely, she had been sent an email from Madame Tibideaux herself, asking for volunteers to help during orientation. Specifically, they needed tour guides to help the students find their way around the campus.

Rachel didn't hesitate for a moment before sending her professor a reply and dedicating her services for the afternoon. She stood in the school's main foyer with the other volunteers, hoping against hope that her masked stranger was going to arrive. All she knew about him was that he was related to an incoming NYADA student, and since family was invited to the orientation as well, she thought she might have a chance.

However, she was afraid that lightning wouldn't strike twice.

The incoming students started to arrive slowly, and she had a list of the people who were going to be in her group. Glancing down the list, she didn't recognize any names, and frowned at her misfortune. She was hoping that at least Kurt would be in her group, but she hadn't seen the boy since their impromptu meeting before the holidays. Her only choice was to be patient and hope that her mystery man was the supportive, family-oriented type.

The students in her group were all present, and she put on her brightest smile and introduced herself to them and their family members. Not a single person was taller than six feet and she felt her spirits fall flat instantly. Once again, her naiveté led her to disappointment, and she steeled herself for the job she had volunteered for and pushed any other thoughts of the mystery man out of her head. They were nothing but silly fantasies that would never come true anyway, and now she needed to focus on her task.

"Let's begin with the dance studios," she called to the group, peeking behind her to make sure they were following. "NYADA has a very comprehensive and demanding dance program, and two semesters of basic dance and movement are required for most concentrations. . . " She rattled off information to the awestruck students and continued the tour, showing them the locker rooms and the practice stages. They only had an hour to tour before the group lunch, so she tried to cover as much ground as she could in the little time provided.

At the end of the tour they made their way down a long hallway, towards the ballroom where lunch was being served, and in a flash of recognition she realized that she had brought her group down the same corridor where she had shared her intimate encounter with the masked stranger of her dreams. Her breathing became erratic as the memories of that night assaulted her, and she knew she was imagining things when she saw his tall silhouette walking away from her.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought to herself as the figure kept moving away from her. _That isn't an illusion._

She stood in silence as the tall man continued to walk further down the hall, turning a corner and disappearing out of sight. He was wearing a grey sweater and blue jeans, and was decidedly _not_ a mirage.

Could it actually be him? The man she had been searching for?

"Come now, quickly guys," she called to the group of students behind her, walking briskly down the hallway and stopping herself from breaking into a full sprint to try and catch him. She turned down the hallway in the same direction he had and found herself in the ballroom, the place where they had met for the first time.

Unfortunately, the ballroom was filled to capacity with incoming students and their families.

At least this time no one was wearing a mask.

"Are we done with the tour?" One of the incoming freshmen asked, and she nodded her head and forced a smile.

"Yeah, guys, go have some food. After this you'll be going to an informational meeting about your concentrations. Enjoy yourselves while you can." Her tour group split up, but to her chagrin a few students stayed to ask her questions about the school. She answered them as graciously and politely as possible, but the urge to find that stranger left her practically jumping out of her skin by the time they were finished. She threw herself into the crowd, standing on her tiptoes and trying to spot the tall man anywhere. It was like he had simply disappeared.

"There you are!" Someone called behind her, and her heart stopped working properly for a moment before she turned to face her new acquaintance Kurt, who approached her with a smile. "I've been looking all over for you!" He gave her a tight hug and a kiss on each cheek while Rachel willed her heart to stop pounding. For a moment, she thought her mystery man had found her.

"It's so good to see you again!" She said honestly. "We never had the chance to see one another at the ball."

"Well I saw you!" He gushed. "You were amazing that night. Your voice is spectacular."

"Thanks," she glowed. "Are you excited to start classes next week?"

"I can't wait," he said, craning his neck over the crowd in confusion, much like what Rachel had been doing before Kurt had interrupted her.

"You looking for someone?" She asked.

"Yeah, my brother. He just, like, disappeared," he shrugged his shoulders and sighed, his focus shifting back to her. "Anyway, give me your number before I forget. I would really like to hang out."

"Sure, that sounds great," she agreed, passing him her phone so he could program the number. "How about tonight? I know this great coffee house in the Village." It's not like she had any other plans and her chances of meeting her mystery man were growing more and more slim by the minute.

"Well, actually, I was going to make dinner tonight to celebrate the beginning of the semester. It's just going to be me and my brother, so you're more than welcome to come."

"You know, that sounds really nice," she agreed. When was the last time she had eaten a home-cooked meal? Rachel couldn't recall, and knew that she would enjoy an evening with her new friend. Maybe it would help her take her mind off of her missing mystery man. "I'll be there."

"Great! I'll text you the address." The crowd started to thin out around them as the students and their families left to attend the informational meetings. He waved to her once more before joining them, and Rachel found herself alone in the ballroom, with nothing but the other volunteers and the caterers to keep her company.

She sighed, heading over to the buffet table and grabbing some vegetables and dip, feeling more foolish than ever before. This was the last family event at NYADA for a long time, and if she didn't find him today, then all hope was lost.

_I might as well stop looking, _she told herself while dejectedly popping a cherry tomato in her mouth. _Because I'm never going to find him._

* * *

Finn was dressed in his finest casual clothes as he entered the grand foyer of NYADA's main hall, and shifted around awkwardly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the singer from the Masquerade ball. Every girl that walked past him was scrutinized to the infinite degree, looking for the details that would lead him to the woman of his dreams, the singer whose voice had been haunting him for weeks.

And if he were going to find her anywhere, it would be here. At her school. Where they had met for the first, and hopefully not last, time.

The tour guide for his brother's group was a nice young student by the name of Amanda, but just one glance told Finn that she was not the girl from the Masquerade. Her hair was a vibrant shade of red bunched together in tight curls, and her nose was dainty and thin. The complete opposite of his mystery girl.

But he knew she could serve a very valuable purpose.

While his group was touring around the technical studio where they built the sets for plays, he made sure his brother was out of earshot before approaching the NYADA student. Clearing his throat, he tried to seem as smooth as possible despite the erratic beating of his racing heart.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? It doesn't have anything to do with the tour, though." The girl smiled.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Were you at the Winter Masquerade a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone was there." A certain hope bubbled in his chest that he hadn't dared feel before now.

"Do you know the name of the girl who performed right at the beginning of the program? She sang a Christmas carol. Pink puffy dress. Kind of short."

She looked deep in thought for a moment before answering. "Oh, I think that was Rachel!"

"Rachel?" He repeated, the name rolling off of his tongue in the most pleasant way.

"Yeah, she's a freshman girl. I don't know too much about her since I'm a junior, but from what I heard she's a real star in the making."

"Yeah, I can tell," he said dreamily, lost in the bliss of finally knowing the girl's name. Sure, her last name was still unknown, but it was a step in the right direction.

Now, he needed to know more.

He thanked Amanda for the information, and told Kurt that he was heading off to the bathroom and would meet up with him at lunch. Finn exited the technical studio and began roaming down the halls, looking for any clues that could lead him to her.

To Rachel.

The mystery girl who wouldn't be a mystery for much longer.

He was more alert than ever, appraising every girl he walked past and even calling out the name Rachel to see if it caught anyone's attention. He knew his behavior was odd, but the urge to find her was consuming every other thought in his head. It was his one goal, his only option.

Finn wasn't going to stop until he found her.

But she still eluded him. Finn peeked into every room, walked down every hallway, even visited the small alcove where they had shared those few precious moments, but she was nowhere to be found. Ultimately, he decided that she'd never volunteered, which was better than wallowing in the idea that he was never going to find her. That they had been gifted one and only one chance to meet one another and now fate was working against them.

Feeling utterly dejected, he met up with his brother after lunch and sat through the informational meetings with Kurt, pushing all thoughts of this Rachel girl out of his head. If she truly were a star in the making like his tour guide said, then he really didn't stand a chance with her. He was probably getting his hopes up for absolutely nothing.

He needed to stop this borderline-stalker behavior and forget about her. After the orientation was over he told Kurt that he was going out, too depressed to go home and wallow in his failure. He didn't even care that Kurt was inviting his new friend over, Finn just wanted to be alone.

He knew it was for the best.

* * *

Rachel exited the L Street subway station and walked briskly down the streets of Brooklyn that would lead her to her friend Kurt's apartment. After the orientation was over the rest of the afternoon was spent alone in her dorm room, lamenting her bad luck and blaming herself for missing out on one of the most thrilling opportunities of her life. As much as she knew she had to move on, the masked man was still on her mind when Kurt buzzed her up to his apartment. He greeted her with a warm and welcoming hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Kurt gushed with a beaming smile. "Please come in and make yourself at home." He took her coat while Rachel stared at the spacious and tastefully decorated loft. There were curtains separating the bedrooms from the living room, and Rachel counted two of them. It was only then that she remembered that Kurt had a brother, who was nowhere to be found.

"Your apartment is amazing," she said before her eyes landed on the food Kurt had prepared for them. "Is this all for us?"

"Yeah, well, my brother was supposed to be here, but for some reason he was in a sour mood today and he went out for a bit to get some fresh air. He said he needed time to think, and for Finn that's kind of strange. I'm starting to get worried about him."

"Well I hope I get to meet him," she said, wondering what his brother would be like. She pictured an older version of Kurt; thin body, sandy brown hair, light eyes. Just without the impeccable fashion sense.

"You probably will, but until he gets here let's have a seat and chat. There's so much I want to talk to you about."

"Of course!" She said, sitting down on the sofa while he passed her a glass of wine. She felt posh and sophisticated while sipping on the alcohol and discussing life at NYADA. It was one of the many things she had dreamed about in the past while picturing her future life in the big city.

Like long lost friends they drank and ate and talked for hours, losing themselves in their conversation and sharing their experiences both before and after moving to the city. It turned out that they were both from small towns on opposite sides of Ohio, and were also the victims of bullying. In Kurt's case it had been severe for a while, and he'd had to transfer schools.

"It was hard on Finn, because he wanted to protect me, but I didn't want to get in the way of his social life. He was pretty popular in high school and I think having a gay brother brought his reputation down a bit."

"Well, I'm glad you two had each other. I'm an only child and barely had friends in high school, so I've always been a bit of a loner. The independent type."

"Not anymore," Kurt said, downing the rest of his fourth glass of wine. His eyes didn't look entirely focused, and he started to sway on the couch a bit. "Now you have me, girl, and you won't be able to shake me off easily, I promise you that."

"Well then cheers to us!" She said, lifting her glass and toasting to their new friendship. She was starting to feel lightheaded as well after two full glasses of red wine, and when she looked at the time a sudden sense of panic washed through her. "Oh no, when did it get so late? I hate taking the train after midnight, especially since I've been drinking all night long."

Kurt waved his hand in nonchalance, trying to lift himself off of the couch and almost failing while he tried to steady his balance. "You're not going anywhere, Rachel. You can sleep here and tomorrow morning I'll make us an awesome brunch, complete with mimosas."

"Are you sure?" She asked, feeling intrusive. "I don't want to cause any problems, especially with your brother."

"Don't worry about it, just take the couch." He yawned widely and stretched his long limbs. "I'm going to go crash, but here's the TV remote, so just make yourself comfortable. If you want you can grab a t-shirt from Finn's room. I don't think he'll mind."

Rachel felt weird about going into his brother's room, especially since they had never met properly before, but since she didn't want to sleep in her dress and stockings she had little choice in the matter. "Thanks Kurt, for everything. You're a great friend."

"Just make yourself at home and I'll see you in the morning." His smile was shaky and a large hiccup burst from his mouth, but he brought her a pillow and a sheet so she could make herself comfortable before retreating to his room for the night. Rachel watched a little bit of tv before making the couch into her bed, and wandered into the extra bedroom to see if she could find something appropriate to sleep in.

The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end when she entered Kurt's brother's bedroom, hoping to find something quickly so she didn't get caught snooping around where she wasn't welcome. The second she entered the room a sudden sense of familiarity hit her, and she didn't understand how that could be as she stood by the closet, looking for shirts. Taking a deep breath, it wasn't until she exhaled when she realized why the room seemed familiar to her.

The smell.

She _knew_ that smell.

It was the same scent that had encompassed every single one of her senses. The same subtle, masculine scent that had wrapped around her and intoxicated her while she lost herself in the sensations that were elicited in her on that fateful night.

But it couldn't be him... could it?

She needed more proof, and for a moment she forgot that she was a guest in someone else's house when she started maneuvering her way around the room, trying to find some sort of concrete proof that Kurt's brother was indeed the man she had been searching for.

When her eyes landed on the computer desk in the far corner of the room, she was pretty sure she had stopped breathing. Hanging off of a simple desk lamp was a large, ornate silk mask, black in color with three long black feathers by the right temple. She lifted it up and held it in her hands, too shocked to even comprehend what she'd found as her fingertips lovingly grazed the shiny material. Her eyes closed in bliss, reveling in the proof that this was real.

It was _him._

"Excuse me," a deep voice said behind her, scaring her out of her reverie. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with a man she had never met in person before. A tall, broad-shouldered man with dark, deep eyes that were swirling with confusion. "But what are you doing in my room?"

She stood tall, holding her head high while grasping the mask in her hands. She picked it up for him to see, and an instant look of recognition passed over his features while she dangled the silk fabric from her fingertips. A wicked smile pulled up her lips while they stared at one another, and feeling more bold than ever before, she looked him right in his soulful, chestnut eyes and _knew_ that he was the one.

"Found you."

* * *

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	3. Part Three

DISCLAIMER: Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Winter Masquerade**

**Part Three**

* * *

The cold Manhattan streets were lonely as Finn paced up and down the endless sidewalks, his misery bringing him further and further away from the school that had seemingly ruined his life. NYADA had brought him nothing but confusion and loss and he wallowed in it, too depressed by his high expectations to care. What right did he have to assume that this Rachel girl was going to change anything in his life? His behavior over the past few weeks had been nothing but shameful; obsessing over a girl he was never going to see again, going so far as to track her down at her school.

What would this mystery girl say if she could see him now?

She would probably call him a stalker and a freak.

The frigid, January wind was whipping against his face when he finally decided to return to Brooklyn and end his miserable sojurn around town. Kurt was having his friend over at the loft and despite the lure of his brother's cooking, Finn didn't want to interrupt them while they spent time with one another. But the wind was picking up and he was starting to lose feeling in his fingers, so he headed towards the nearest subway and endured the long, rickety train ride back to Brooklyn.

The loft was warm and cozy when he entered, and the tv was still on while it bathed the living room in a light glow. For some reason the couch was made up as a bed, and he saw a pair of heels by the entrance when he came in. Was Kurt's friend still here? Why?

He entered his room, ready to crash for the night, but a figure by his desk made him pause from shock. A girl was in his room, a girl in a pretty yet modest dress, holding the same silk mask that he had worn the night he had met his mystery girl.

A girl who seemed _strangely_ familiar to him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my room?" He asked as politely as possible, trying not to sound too annyed at the intrusion. When she turned around to face him, he was sure that he had somehow walked into a dream as her eyes met his and seemed to stare right through him.

It was _her._

_Holy Shit, it's actually her!_

"Found you," she said, her voice as light as a whisper as she held up his mask. It dangled off her dainty fingers as a grin pulled up her lips. They were the same lips he had kissed so passionately, the same lips he had drowned in mere weeks ago. Her eyes were bright with mischeif, and for a moment he couldn't believe his eyes.

"W-what," he stuttered, too overwhelmed to believe it. "How?"

"My name is Rachel," she said, stepping forward and immediately invading his senses. She smelled just as sweet as he remembered as his heart began to race in his chest. When she opened her mouth once more, however, a veritable tidal wave of information burst from her and he had to force himself to keep up with it all. "I didn't mean to intrude, I really didn't. Kurt told me to look for a spare t-shirt to sleep in and when I saw the mask, I just knew it was you." She took a deep breath and continued. "It is you, right?" She asked, her eyes wide. "We met at the Winter Masquerade."

"Yeah," he said, his mouth inexplicably dry. "We met," he said in his Australian accent, to prove that he was, in fact, the man she had met. Giggling, he noticed that her eyes were practically sparkling with joy. "My name is Finn."

"I can't believe it's you," she said, looking him over like an artist appraising a painting. God, he hoped he wasn't blushing. "I thought I would never see you again."

He shrugged, still too overwhelmed to think properly in front of his secret obsession. "Yeah, same here." A blanket of silence fell over them, leaving Finn feeling more awkward than he'd ever felt in his life. Sure, this girl had been the only thing on his mind for weeks, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to find her in his room, waiting for him with knowing eyes and an innocent smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to intrude," she said, tucking some hair behind her ear nervously. "It's late so I should get to bed. I guess we can talk in the morning, if you want." She went to back out of the room, feeling as awkward as he did about their sudden, impromptu meeting. "I'll just sleep in my dress."

"Wait, please," he said at the last minute, reaching out to grab her wrist. She looked up at him in shock as his fingers grazed her smooth skin and held her in place. "I know this is awkward and stuff, but please, don't go yet." She seemed to relax a bit, but still looked hesitant. "It's not everyday that I run into the one that got away in my own bedroom."

"The one that got away?" She repeated, moving closer to him as the air around them seemed to thicken. He still hadn't let go of her wrist, and he didn't want to, afriad that she would run out of his life again.

"Yeah," he answered. "That night, after you ran off, I called after you, but you just kept running. It felt like I was going crazy trying to find you. I had no idea that you were the friend that Kurt's been talking about; it would have saved me a lot of trouble if I'd known."

She grinned, her smile just as pretty as he remembered. "You were looking for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah." She caught him off guard when she suddenly wrenched her wrist free of his grasp, only to reach up and pull his face down for a solid kiss at her level. The sudden rush of emotion bursting within him left Finn feeling lightheaded and more than a bit surprised as Rachel looked up and grinned wickedly.

"I've been looking for you, too."

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes as she stared up at the face of the dashingly handsome man of her dreams; the mystery man she had been searching for relentlessly and pining over for weeks.

Finn. His name was Finn.

And he just happened to be the brother of her only friend in New York.

He towered over her just as she remembered, and his eyes held the same warmth that had hypnotized her during that one moment of pure spontenaiety and adventure. Time seemed to stand still for her as she lost herself in his gaze once more, noticing the growing fire there that almost scalded her.

But what were they supposed to do now? All those weeks of searching and here he was, in the flesh and standing right before her just waiting for something to happen. To be honest, she really didn't know what to do next. While she had been looking for proof that Finn did, in fact, exist, she didn't know what to do now that she had found him. They were already in his apartment, which was strange enough, and Kurt was sleeping in the room across from them. Not the best situation to be in when she already felt like she was intruding.

"So," she said, shifting from foot to foot and trying not to be awkward. Her lips were still tingling after her impromptu kiss and she wasn't sure how to proceed from there.

"So," he answered, looking just as nervous as he felt. Maybe he wasn't exactly the suave, debonair gentleman she had imagined from that night, but then again, she wasn't the sexy vixen she'd been posing as either. "Why did you run away that night?" His voice sounded sad when he asked his question, making her heart clench painfully in her chest. She had been asking herself the same question over and over again and still didn't know the real answer.

"I," she sighed deeply, trying to think of something that didn't make her sound lamer than she already felt. "I was scared I guess."

"Scared of what?"

She shrugged her shoulders, ducking her eyes away from him. "Look, I know we don't know each other. Like, _at all._ But I'm not the kind of girl that goes running off with every guy she meets, and being with you that night was intimidating. Sharing that one kiss with you was unlike anything I had ever felt before, and I didn't know how to process those feelings at the time. They were scary."

"Yeah, it took me by surprise too," he reached out for her hand and she let him take it. "But afterwards, all I could think of was how much I wanted more. How strange it was that we were so instantly attracted to one another. How stupid I felt for letting you go."

"You didn't let me go, I ran off."

"Yeah," he said with a smile, holding her hand firmly in his. "And I won't let you run off again." His words washed over her, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake as her body instantly reacted to his presence. It was obvious that he felt just as strongly as she did, and while they were still no more than strangers, the pull of his body was just too strong for her to ignore.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked as Finn leaned closer to her, enveloping her in the same heavenly scent that drew her into his room mere minutes ago. She didn't resist her emotions this time, and reveled in the blissful feeling of being in his arms once more.

"We're getting to know one another, Rachel." He placed his hands on her shoulders, stilling her, keeping her in place. The feeling of his hands on her skin ignited a fire in her, a fire that was building steadily until a slow burn sizzled through her body. She felt her mouth go dry, and licked her lips while she inched closer to him. "I want to know everything about you." When his lips covered hers in a slow, torturous kiss, she couldn't stop the wanton moan that slipped out of her, the only sound that could be heard in Finn's small but tidy room. He kissed her with such unbridled passion she felt her knees shaking, and was glad that Finn was still holding her steady so she didn't fall over like a swooning damsel.

She secured herself even further by wrapping her arms around him, feeling the solid proof that this man was real and not just a figment of her imagination. His body felt broad and toned through the fabric of his shirt as he pulled her closer, recprocating her actions and wrapping his arms around her as well. Before she knew it she was falling; falling onto the bed while Finn guided her there, still holding her while the soft mattress broke their landing. Her lips never left his, not even for a moment, and she climbed on top of him, straddling his chest while she kissed him without abandon.

"Are we really doing this?" She asked in a rushed whisper while she broke apart the kiss to gather as much air as possible into her lungs. He attacked the skin on her neck without wasting a second, nipping and licking every inch of flesh his mouth could reach. It made her head spin and heart pound as she gasped for air.

"Say no and I'll stop," was his only response and another low groan filled the room. She could feel his erection pressing up against her bottom while she continued to straddle him. It was as if she'd lost the ability to speak at all, and could only express herself in wanton moans and sighs of pleasure.

Besides, she wouldn't have said no even if she could.

Rachel allowed Finn to continue his attack, and her dress seemed too constricting for her while she reached for the hem of the skirt and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in her panties and bra while Finn stared up at her in awe. The look of desire in his eyes fueled her confidence as a surge of feminine power flowed through her, and Rachel felt bold while she reached for his shirt as well, helping him to remove it. The garment was ripped off in a flurry of fabric and her lips immediately assaulted the bare nd welcoming skin of his chest. He hissed as she kissed her way down the planes of his broad chest, feeling the muscles tense and jump underneath her feather-light caresses.

But it wasn't enough. She needed more.

"Touch me," she ordered, feeling her skin blaze under his touch as he reached up to grab her hips. His large palms cupped her ass and squeezed lightly, making her body arch against his, building the friction between them. She rubbed against him more, making him moan and squirm beneath her. A powerful, heady rush came over her, leaving her panting for air.

When Finn started thrusting up against her, making her body blaze in delight, she knew she could hold back no longer. Her body was calling to him and the pull of it was too strong to ignore. She unclasped her bra while his hands moved towards her breasts, cupping them the moment they were free from the binding fabric. When his fingers flicked her pebbled nipples she gasped at the sensations and rocked against him once more, drawing a long, labored groan from him.

"I want you," he whispered, his voice low and serious as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I know this is a bit strange since we only just met, but it feels like I've been waiting for this forever."

Rachel had to nod in response, since a flood of emotion silenced her voice, and reached down to loop her fingers into the belt loops of his pants, tugging them lightly. He got the message as she shimmied off of him, and he removed his pants in a flurry of movement while she waited patiently for the obstacles to go away.

When he was left naked in his bedroom, with nothing but the dim light of his desk lamp to illuminate them both, he joined her on the bed and towered over her while she layed back and enjoyed the view above her.

Finn was naked and gloriously erect, his beautiful body kneeling over hers like a statue. The look in his eyes was almost predatory as he stared at her, and it made it feel like she was about to burst from the expectations that lingered in his gaze.

It was the same look that had scared her away the first time.

This time, however, she wasn't going to run.

* * *

Finn stared down at the talented brunette bombshell in his bed, still too shocked to truly believe that he had found his mystery girl, let alone entertain the idea that they were about to sleep together. Rachel stared up at him with eyes filled with trust, her creamy olive skin practically glowing in the dim lighting of the room. She was spread out on his bed like a meal to be devoured, with only a thin pair of panties seperating him and her gorgeous body. His hands had roamed over her skin already, but he wanted to touch more.

He wanted to touch all of her.

When he reached for her panties his hands were shaking, but she didn't seem to notice as she hitched a sharp breath in anticipation. The fabric came off and his heart started to pound as she opened her legs for him. He glanced up at her for permission and they made eye contact, and a short nod of her head was all he needed before he cupped her mound in his hand and slipped a long, nimble digit inside of her. Her body tensed under his, but her face bore no signs of pain. In fact, the only thing he saw was her eyes closed tight with bliss, while her mouth puckered into a small "o".

It was probably the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his life.

He added another finger, moving slowly and causing a steady build to intensitfy inside of her. Rachel's breathing became stilted, and Finn had to stop himself from grinding against her in his desperate need to relieve the growing ache that was killing him in the most delicious ways. When her body arched on his bed, a keening cry falling from her lips, a burst of masculine pride exploded throughout his body, making him want her even more than he already did. Her face looked angelic as she basked in the serenity of the moment.

He waited for her breathing to even out before slipping his hands from her, and she looked up at him with hooded eyes while her breasts bounced with every gasp she made. The look of bliss in her eyes made him harder than ever as he climbed between her legs, and when she reached out to touch him it too a monumental effort to hold her wrist still.

"What's wrong?" She asked with worry in her tone.

"If you touch me I won't last very long," he said honestly, his voice trembling a bit. "And I've been waiting for this for a long time." She nodded once, dropping her hand while he spread her knees wider. He reached over for a condom from his nightstand and put it on before propping her left leg up, bending it at the knee. When he finally slipped inside of her, feeling her tight velvety heat surround him, a groan of pure bliss filled the room as he lost himself inside of her.

The calm that settled over him was peaceful, and their bodies shifted and came together in the most intimate ways as he thrust into her over and over again. Before long, nothing but sighs and moans filled the air as his pleasure overpowered him, and when he felt her body clench around him, it milked his release as he panted and pounded into her without abandon. His hand found hers in the surge of delight and he squeezed it, feeling more connected to her in that moment than he ever had with another girl. It was a feeling of pure acceptance and pleasure and the beginnings of something very special.

A few moments of silence passed. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard as they gasped for air to fill their lungs, feeling tired and over-exerted from their lovemaking. But when they made eye contact once more, seeing the wonder and happiness lingering in their gazes, they knew that they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

Love at first sight, indeed.

* * *

"Good morning!" Kurt said with a flourish as he stepped out of his bedroom with a grin. The dim morning sunlight was bleeding into the loft through the high windows and Kurt expected to see his new bestie sleeping peacefully on the couch, waiting to make stuffed french toast and drink mimosas together.

What he didn't expect was to see her laughing in the kitchen with his brother, already in the midsts of cooking while Kurt stood to the side in confusion.

"Oh, Kurt, good morning!" Rachel cried while stirring a bowl filled with pancake batter. "We didn't want to wake you up, so we decided to make you breakfast."

"How nice of you," Kurt said, sending a glare toward his brother. There was a look of mischeif in Finn's eyes that Kurt didnt trust, but the scene in front of him looked innocent enough for him to shrug off the nagging voice in his head that told him something was off. "I see you've met Rachel, Finn."

"Yeah," was his breathy response, and he stared at the girl next to him like her hair was spun out of pure gold. "We finally met." Rachel beamed at him, a look of fondness in her eyes that did not go unnoticed. He glared at the two of them, crossing his arms while his entire body prickled with annoyance.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked while they continued their task in amicable silence, completely feigning ignorance while shaking their heads. "Do you two know each other from somewhere?"

"Kurt," Rachel said, an angelic look in her eyes as she spoke softly. "Believe me when I say that we just met last night." She turned to Finn with a glowing look of adoration in her eyes that did not go unnoticed by Kurt. With the way Finn was staring down at his new friend, Kurt could only asume that they had made an instant connection when they had met.

_Whenever that was._

"Alright, you can have your little secrets," Kurt mused after observing their odd behavior. "Just make sure you don't burn breakfast." He poured himself a cup of coffee and retreated into the living room, leaving Finn and Rachel in the kitchen to cook for him. Rachel grinned when Finn slipped his hand in hers, hiding them under the counter so Kurt couldn't see.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Finn asked quietly, smiling conspiratorially as he shared a grin with his new girlfrend.

"Yeah, we'll tell him soon," Rachel said, grinning to himself. "But with classes starting next week, I don't want to cause any problems. Especially since he's your brother."

"Hey, don't worry about that," Finn said, nudging her with his elbow. "Kurt loves you, I love you; everything is going to be fine."

Rachel startled at his words, looking up at Finn with complete shock in her gaze. "What did you just say?"

Finn rolled his eyes with a smile. "You heard me," to her surprise, he was actually blushing. "I don't normally scour the city for every girl I happen to meet at a Masquerade Ball. You're special, Rachel. I can't help but think we were supposed to be with one another."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, squeezing his hand even tighter while a burst of affection shot straight to her heart. "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
